


[Podfic] The Black Retreat

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), sesheta_66



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesheta_66/pseuds/sesheta_66
Summary: Podfic of "The Black Retreat" by sesheta_66Author's original summary:Draco's life as an interior designer was going swimmingly until he found himself having to work with contractor Harry Potter of all people. Surprisingly, they worked well together. Which was the reason Draco had completely taken leave of his senses and asked Potter to help him build something for his mother’s birthday. Pansy's pretty sure there's more to it than meets the eye.





	[Podfic] The Black Retreat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Black Retreat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349093) by [sesheta_66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesheta_66/pseuds/sesheta_66). 



> I created this for HD Glompfest 2019 as a *glomp* for the mods and creators of this delightful fest. That it happens to have been written for evening12, who has been a great fan of my previous podfics, well, that was a bonus. <3 <3 <3 *glomp*

[M4A download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1kDu297dMC_zfKnM8bbyiRFbWxGzDdhWU) | 1:14:26 | 43 MB  
[MP3 download](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1cRyFJ4wQvb01alvCybIreg-FIbHeU3FX) | 1:14:26 | 60 MB


End file.
